Cheers: Sam and Diane Chambers-Malone Family Reunion
by vodkarocks
Summary: This story centers around Sam and Diane going to Ireland with their children to visit Sam's Aunt Maura. Maura was introduced in an earlier story called Sam and Diane Blessings. This is a glimpse into Diane and Sam's life as a married couple and takes place in the story we meet new and wonderful, funny characters Final chapter up now. Thank you for reviews
1. Chapter 1

**The Malones **

**Chapter 1**

_**May 1994**_

" **Sam, a package arrived today from your Aunt Maura. Hurry and open it. I have to leave in about twenty minutes to give an almost boring lecture on nineteenth century authors to my freshman English class and I can't wait to see what's inside."**

**Sam opened the package and drew out two beautiful handmade aran, Irish Wool, sweaters. Also enclosed was a letter addressed to both Sam and Diane. Sam opened the letter and began reading it aloud to Diane.**

_**Dear Sam and Diane,**_

_**I hope you like the sweaters I made with pride and love for little Joseph and Maura…**_

**Sam read the newsy letter to Diane about Aunt Maura's family in Ireland. Maura ended the letter with an invitation, bordering on a plea;**

_**I do hope you'll consider bringing the children to meet their family in Ireland. Frank and I are celebrating our thirty-fifth wedding anniversary this summer and nothing, but nothing, would make us happier than to see you Sam, to meet your lovely Diane, and to cuddle those two wee babes in our arms. If it is a matter of finances, we most assuredly are willing to help.**_

_** Love always,**_

_** Aunt Maura**_

" **Sam, that is about the loveliest invitation I've heard. I really do hope you'll consider it."**

**Sam smiled at Diane and assured her he'd think about it. **

" **I'm off to work now. Tell the nanny that I fed the children at 9:00 am," Diane said as she hugged Sam, " I'll see you tonight and we'll talk more about our trip."**

" **You sound like the trip to Ireland is a done deal Diane."**

**Diane said, " As far as I'm concerned, it is, and you know what that means," she laughed, " I know that, you know, that I can talk you into anything, especially when you tell me you'll think about it. I love you. Bye." Diane kissed Sam then left to teach her class.**

**Tuesday Nanny came and Sam relayed to her the feeding schedule as instructed by Diane. Sam and Diane had hired two nannies and called them Monday Nanny and Tuesday Nanny when referring to them. Both nannies were students in the Early Childhood program at their local college. They shared the job thus allowing each to continue to persue their educations. Sam and Diane were very generous to the two young women and their appreciation was evident in their care of the children.**

**Sam arrived at Cheers mulling over his aunt's invitation and said to Carla,**

" **How often do you get to see your family?"**

" **Too often. Why?"**

" **My aunt just invited us to visit her in Ireland. My kids have no other family that they have contact with and maybe it would be a good thing."**

" **Your kids have us Sam. I love them like family, we all do."**

" **I do know that but they might want to know their roots someday too."**

" **You know Sam, I complain about my family all the time but I wouldn't trade any of them, good or bad. I think you should go."**

" **Thanks Carla, watch the bar for a while will you?"**

**In his office, Sam glanced at the clock. **_**It's 4:00 PM in Ireland he thought. I should at least call and thank her for the gifts. Then I'll decide.**_

" **Aunt Maura," it's Sam.**

" **Oh my goodness Sam, tis so good to hear your voice again." He heard her yell out, " Frank, tis our Sam on the phone. Did you get my letter and package?"**

**Sam chuckled at her shouting into the phone so he could hear her better, a throwback to long distance calls of forty years ago, or more.**

" **I, we, did get the package and the gifts. They're beautiful sweaters, thank you."**

" **Made with love Sam. Please tell me you'll visit us this summer. I want so much to see you, Frank wants to meet you, and all of your cousins want to meet the big fancy baseball player cousin I'm always talking about. What does your Diane think about it? That's important."**

" **Well, Diane's mind was made up the minute she heard about the invitation. I know she'll pressure me until I make up my mind, that's why I'm calling. I thought I'd surprise her and make reservations right away." **

**Sam noticed silence on the end of Maura's line then a deep bass voice shouted into the phone, " Sam, Sam, it's Frank. Your aunt is crying too hard right now to talk to you. What happened?"**

" **Nothing. I just told her that I was making reservations to bring my family to visit and the phone went dead."**

" **Ah me boy," Frank shouted, " Them's tears of joy then. I'm so happy too. We canna' wait Son."**

**Sam hung up the phone after working out travel dates with Frank and assuring him he didn't need money for travel expenses. He put his head on his arms, on his desk, and cried. **_**Son, he called me. Son.**_

**Diane was in the kitchen talking to Maura and Joey as they sat in their bouncy seats cooing at her as she cooked. Sam walked in smiling.**

" **Simple dinner tonight Sam, pasta primavera with chicken. Why are you acting like you have a secret?"**

" **Maybe I do, maybe I don't," he said as he picked Joey up from his seat. " Maybe I'm just happy to be home."**

" **Oh no, I know you better that that. You're up to something, I can tell. Tell me."**

**Sam walked across the tiled floor and gave her a kiss. He then reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out airline tickets to Ireland in August. **

" **You know that honeymoon we were going to take? I thought it was about time. Not quite as romantic as I'd hoped though," he said as he handed her the tickets.**

**Diane looked at him in shock and put her hands around his waist, working around Joey resting in his arms as best she could to kiss him.**

" **Sam, I couldn't ask for a more romantic husband. I love you for many reasons but right now, for this reason alone. I can't wait."**

**Diane put Maura and Joey to bed while Sam worked on paperwork in his den. She changed into her nightgown and came downstairs to sit with Sam and talk over the trip. **

" **Sam, you're staring off into space. Is something wrong?"**

" **No Diane, in fact, something is very right. I've been sitting here thinking about our trip to visit Maura and Frank and my cousins and I'm so happy about it I could scream. I feel like I finally have family to love, who love me back. First you, then Joey and Maura, now others. I guess I was lonelier than I ever knew I was, before you that is."**

**Diane smiled at Sam," I'm going up to bed now Sam," she turned to walk up the stairs.**

" **Night Diane," Sam said and grumbled.**

**Diane turned from the stairs, "Well?" she said.**

" **Well what?"**

" **Oh never mind then," she said and started to turn.**

**Sam jumped up laughing and charged after her. " I'll race ya'."**

**A perfect ending to a perfect day.**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Malones**

**Family Reunion**

**Chapter 2**

**August 1994**

"**Ladies and gentlemen this is your captain speaking. We are a half hour away from landing at Shannon Airport. The time in Ireland now is 10:00 AM. We hope you enjoyed your fight and thank you for choosing our airline."**

"**Sam, I'm so excited. Aren't you?"**

"**Yes I am but I'm still not sure if we should stay with Maura and Frank. Maybe we should stay in a hotel. If my memory is right, the pictures they always sent showed a large family in a small farmhouse. I never could believe they could raise four children in a house that small."**

"**Sam, we can't hurt their feelings. I've been to Ireland before and I know that Irish families would never think of allowing family to stay anywhere but with them. And besides, all their kids are grown and gone."**

"**Okay Diane but you know how much I like my privacy. I don't think I'll get much of that on this trip."**

**Diane squeezed Sam's hand as she held sleeping Maura and said, "You'll do just fine."**

**Sam disembarked from the plane holding Joey who was dressed in a sweater made by Aunt Maura. Diane followed him out of the plane holding Maura who was dressed in an identical sweater. Diane heard shouting just ahead of her in the gate area.**

"**Oh Frankie, there he is. There's our Sam," shouted Maura as she ran to him to embrace him, unable to hold back her tears.**

**Frank's voice boomed across the room, "Careful now Maura, you'll crush the babe," and in the next instant Frank lifted little Joey into his arms. "There, now you can crush Sam all you want." **

**Holding Joey, Frank turned around to find a strikingly beautiful woman behind Sam. He once again boomed, "Ah lass, you must be Diane and this must be little Maura. Better let me hold her too before big Maura grabs you into a bear hug."**

**Diane instinctively liked this person. He was an affable, good looking man in his early sixties. His voice matched his size. She placed Maura in his free arm and smiled at him. **

"**And you must be Frank." **

"**That I am dear girl, Frank McHugh. Welcome to Ireland. We're so honored that you're here with us," said Frank with a hint of a tear in his eye. "This is something my beautiful wife has wanted since the day I met her, to see her 'Sam' again."**

**Maura rushed toward Diane enveloping her in her arms and hanging on for a hug. Diane had pictured Maura exactly as she was- warm and loving with an impish twinkle in her bright blue eyes. Maura was handsomely dressed in a light weight wool skirt and sweater set wearing stylish boots and a jaunty hat. She breathed energy into the crowded airport. Maura turned to her husband and reached out to hold baby Maura. Little Maura opened her eyes to her Aunt Maura and let out a lusty wail. **

"**Aye, Sam and Diane, my Maura shares many of the same characteristics as her little namesake," laughed Frank. "Let's get out of this airport before the two of them are both hollerin'."**

**Babies strapped into car restraints the ensemble started the journey to Galway, Frank and Maura's home. Maura insisted that Sam sit in front with Frank and she sat with Diane in the back of the van. Maura and Joey fell asleep instantly when the car started moving.**

"**Should be less than an hour home today, traffic is light," said Frank.**

"**Oh Frank, knowing you, it will be far less than an hour. Frank speeds terribly. Hang on to your seats and pray," replied Maura.**

**On the drive to Galway Maura talked to Sam and Diane about the plans in store for them when they arrived. "I've taken the liberty of planning your day today, I hope you don't mind," she said. "I've arranged lunch at our house and I have my grand-daughters who are twelve and ten coming over to meet you and help with the babies. They are at an age where they love babies."**

"**Maura that is wonderful but you didn't have to go to the trouble," said Diane.**

"**Nonsense Diane, this is not trouble. This is joyful for me."**

"**Diane, she's right, Maura has fun running other people's lives. She runs mine all the time," Frank laughed.**

"**Also Sam and Diane, I insist that from one o'clock to three o'clock you both lie down and sleep. You've been up almost all night and you'll never be able to stay awake when the family comes for supper tonight if you don't. Frank and I and the girls will tend to Maura and Joey, won't we Frank?"**

**Frank turned to Sam and smiled, "See what I mean Sam."**

"**And then of course, tomorrow you'll be meeting some of your other relatives at an after Mass brunch at our house," Maura went on. "You'll adore our new parish priest. He's coming to the brunch too."**

**Sam glanced toward the backseat at Diane with a fretful, save me look in his eyes as he thought **_**where in the world will they put all these people in their small house. **_**"Maura, are you sure we shouldn't stay at a hotel?" he said.**

"**Nonsense Sam, I wouldn't hear of it."**

**Sam decided to switch focus and get to know Frank better. "So Frank, are you still running the farm and building cabinets?"**

"**Aye Sam, although I've hired a man to help with the farming now. I was able to buy a few more acres than what my family had so I needed the help. Besides, I'd rather build cabinets."**

**As they continued talking, a large trailer truck pulled up alongside the car and honked. Frank rolled down the window to talk to the driver. They bantered good naturedly back and forth until the truck sped past them. Sam looked at the side of the truck as it passed and saw the imprint of the company that owned the truck. 'Frank McHugh and Sons Cabinets' – Serving Ireland, England, Wales, and Scotland.**

"**Frank," Sam said, "Do you own that truck?"**

"**Yes sir, that's one of em."**

"**How many trucks do you have Frank?" said Sam in an incredulous voice.**

"**I have a fleet of forty trucks goin' out daily all over the British Isles," Frank chuckled, "The cabinet business has picked up a bit with the building boom in the last ten to fifteen years. We've been very lucky, Maura and I. We started life with nothing but each other to hold onto. Maura knows how to turn a dollar over twelve times before she turns it into a profit. She's the brains of the outfit, I just make the cabinets, well, I mean, along with my four hundred or so employees. Now let's get us home. I'm starved and I want to hold those babies again," Frank said as his stepped on the gas pedal.**

**They drove through the greenest hills Sam had ever seen and spotted quaint cottages along the way with beautiful flower beds in front. Sam surmised that Frank and Maura's home looked similar.**

"**Sam we live actually two miles east of Galway, in the country. I'm still livin' on the same acreage that I grew up on. Some things never change," Frank chuckled. "I'll make sure you get into Galway though. That's where my business is. We'll be home in about two minutes."**

**The minivan slowed and turned into a circular driveway of a home that by American standards would be considered a mansion. It sat on a property that sported a barn and outbuildings as well as a small white cottage about two hundred yards away. **

"**Ah home at last," bellowed Frank, "No place I'd rather be."**

"**I'm speechless looking at this gorgeous home Maura and Frank," said Diane.**

"**Frank, trust me, this may be the last time you hear Diane say she's speechless."**

**Frank threw his head back and guffawed. "She and Maura will get along great then. Come on son, let's get these ladies and babes out of the car and go eat. I'll have someone get the luggage later." **


	3. Chapter 3

**The Malones**

**Family Reunion**

**Chapter 3**

**Standing on the brick floored porch just before entering the McHugh's home, Sam wrapped his arm around Diane's waist with his baby free arm and hugged her close. She could see in his eyes that he was jubilant and very pleased to be in the company of these loving people. She harbored the same feelings and hugged him back.**

**Maura and Frank led them into the house and directly into an immense kitchen family room area. The aromas arising from the kitchen were wonderful and a woman was bustling about cooking and talking to no one but herself. She looked to be in her sixties, just like Frank.**

"**Diane and Sam, I'd like you to meet Marie McNally, the real love of my life," joked Frank. **

"**Aye, git on with ye Frank, we all know ye kiss the ground that Maura walks on," said Marie with a wink towards Sam. "And you two must be Sam and Diane," she continued, "Honestly Maura, and shouldn't they be sittin' on a cover of a movie star magazine somewhere. What a beautiful couple. Oh do let me see those babes." **

**Marie lifted baby Maura and cooed at her as the baby smiled back. "Let me hold her now that she's happy Marie," said Maura as she gently took little Maura from Marie's arms. Baby Maura shrieked louder than she had earlier in the day and Maura quickly handed her back to Marie. Baby Maura stopped crying immediately.**

"**Must have been something I said," laughed Maura. **

**Marie's husband John walked in the back door and Maura introduced him to Sam and Diane telling them that John is the foreman of their farm, and Frank's oldest and dearest friend. John and Marie live in Frank's childhood home, only yards away from their own house. Maura and Frank's granddaughters had arrived and had already swept Maura and Joey off to play with the promise that they would have the opportunity to give them a bottle later.**

**Finishing their delicious Shepard's Pie meal and topping it off with a slice of Irish apple cake, Maura noticed Sam's tiredness and suggested they head upstairs so she could show them the accommodations. The luggage had already been carried upstairs by Marie's teenage grandsons who worked for Frank whenever he asked them to. Marie always scolded Frank for paying them too much money for simple jobs. "You spoil them Frank," she said, but Frank ignored her advice and doled out the equivalent of twenty dollars to them even for insignificant jobs.**

"**Oh Maura, this room is absolutely beautiful and so big. Look Sam, there's an attached bathroom." Sam smiled and felt relieved. "Maura, how many bedrooms do you have in the house?" Sam asked.**

"**Only six," replied Maura, "Frank wanted more but I thought that would be a bit extravagant."**

"**Now come here for a minute, both of you. This is where Maura and Joey will sleep." Diane walked into a room that was turned into a nursery complete with portable cribs, a rocking chair and a changing table. "It helps that we already have so many grandchildren, seven and counting. I didn't have to pick up a thing. Now you two-off to bed with you. I'll wake you at three o'clock if you're not up. That will give you almost three hours to catch up on sleep. Don't worry about the babies. They're in good hands."**

**Sam reached over and gave Maura a hug telling her that he could not remember a time in his life when he'd felt more loved and welcomed, except with Diane." "Thank you so much for this."**

"**Sam, I've been waiting almost forty years to have you under my roof. I've always loved you dear boy. Always," she said as she left, blowing a kiss toward Diane and closing the bedroom door.**

**Sam walked over to Diane and wrapped his arms around her waist. "You know sweetheart, I never thought I'd say something like this but I'm almost too tired to make love to you." **

"**I know exactly how you feel. I'm bone weary tired myself."**

**Sam kissed the top of her head then kissed her forehead moving down to kiss her neck. "God you smell good." **

**Diane wrapped her arms around him, scratching his back saying, "Pity isn't it that we're both so done in."**

"**Yes it is," he said before he let his lips slide over to her mouth. He unzipped her dress, "we certainly need to get our sleep."**

**Diane leaned her hips into Sam as she said, "Here, let me help you unbutton your shirt, you must be too tired to do it yourself."**

**Sam kissed her as he slid her dress off and they began swaying in their embrace, as if dancing to music. "I know I'll be asleep the minute my head hits the pillow."**

**She nuzzled into his chest as he undid her bra. "I can barely keep my eyes open."**

"**Let's just get some sleep. It seems hot enough in here to go without pajamas," he said as he stared into her eyes while removing his pants and her undergarments.**

**They swayed together over to the bed and crawled under the blankets. "I'm so tired," Sam said as he covered Diane with kisses. **

"**I'm so exhausted," she murmured as she wrapped her arms around his neck.**

**They made love that was tender and passionate, and lay comfortably in each other's arms when they were through. Sam whispered to her, "I noticed that Frank and Maura have a barn. Do you think we could sneak away this week and check out the hayloft? Maybe tumble around in the hay?"**

**Both quietly laughed as they fell into a deep, satisfying sleep. **

"**Wake up sunshine, it's almost three o'clock," said Sam as he leaned over the bed. "I've already shaved and showered. Your turn." **

"**Ugh, I feel like I've been run over by a truck. I had no idea how tired I really was."**

**Sam laughed and said, "That wasn't a truck than ran you over. It was a high powered six foot three inch love machine named Sammy. Maura will knock on the door in a few minutes and you wouldn't want her to see what a wanton woman I've brought into her home, would you?"**

**Diane chuckled but got up quickly to head into the bathroom. "Sam, give me twenty minutes then bring Maura and Joey upstairs. I want to bathe them to wash off the airplane germs and get them dressed to meet the family tonight. And… I miss them."**

**Sam smiled as he watched her walk into the bathroom **_**hot as ever **_**he thought to himself as he opened the door to head downstairs.**


	4. Chapter 4

**The Malones**

**Family Reunion**

**Chapter 4**

"**Ah, here's my daughter the doctor. Things will surely liven up now," said Frank as he got up to greet his daughter at the door. **

"**Dad, you don't have to call me 'My daughter the doctor', I have a name," laughed the curly haired, thirty something year old standing at the door.**

**The young woman entered the room and held out her hand to Sam. "I'm your cousin Eileen and I couldn't be happier that you're here. This must be Diane," she said as she reached out to take Diane's hand, warmly holding it, "This means so very much to all of us but especially to my mother."**

**Eileen threw herself around the room hugging her siblings and her nieces and nephews who in turn appeared thrilled to have her there. She stopped in front of Maura and Joey, stepped closer to look at them and proclaimed, "Aye, just looking at these two gorgeous babies makes my ovaries hurt. Where's a husband when you need one?"**

"**Bosh Eileen, I sent you a husband just three weeks ago," said Maura to her daughter, "You hated him."**

"**Mum, you have got to stop sending every eligible bachelor in Galway to Dublin to date me. I'll pick out me own husband thank you very much," laughed Eileen as she hugged her mother.**

"**Sam, now I know where you got your hilarious sense of humor. It's so obvious," Diane loudly stated as she unwittingly endeared herself to Sam's family.**

**A mountain of food was placed on the kitchen island for all to help themselves. Diane was feeding Joey while the others ate, chatted, and inevitably laughed at someone's jokes, including Sam's jokes. She sensed that Sam felt as at home in these surroundings as he did at Cheers. They both had met all the cousins and in-law cousins from the oldest, James, to the third child, Molly, to the youngest, named Ian. Eileen was Maura and Frank's second child. When Diane finished feeding Joey one of the granddaughters begged to hold him and enthusiastically took him from her to play with him. She was free to join the others.**

"**Molly," Diane said, "I love your family and I can tell that Sam does too. How do you manage to all stay so loving and warm toward each other?"**

" **Diane, you've only been here one day," she laughed," pretty soon all of us will revert to being age six again and start arguing, wait and see."**

**Diane laughed as Sam and Frank joined them. Molly's five year old son, Paul, walked over and said to Frank, "Papa, when do we start our sing?"**

"**Just as soon as the dishes are cleared honey. We'll be startin' then," said Frank with a smile.**

"**Sing?" asked Sam.**

"**Oh Sam, didna' anyone tell you, we always sing when we're together as a family, young to old. Family tradition. Everyone takes turns singin' solos. Been doin' it for years."**

**Sam looked and felt stricken. If there was a phobia that he had, it was a phobia about singing alone in front of anyone.**

"**Oh I don't know Frank, I don't think I can do this," said Sam.**

"**It's true Frank and Molly," said Diane, " Sam can stand up and pitch a baseball in front of fifty thousand people and he can give a wonderful speech in front of thousands but if he has to sing in front of just one person, he gets sick. It's his only phobia. I have an idea though. Maybe we can do a duet? He does join in when others are singing. Would that be okay Sam?"**

"**I guess it would," A very relieved Sam said.**

"**Ah phobia," said Frank, "I have one of those. I'm afraid to fly in an airplane. Of course you can sing a duet."**

**Dishes cleared, the family gathered together in the large family room and the singing started. James sat at the piano as the accompanist when needed. Frank asked for volunteers.**

"**Papa, I want to sing my song," said little Paul. "I learned it from Nana just to sing to Sam." Little freckled faced Paul stood in the middle of the room and began to sing in his loudest voice, "Take Me Out To The Ballgame; Take Me Out To The Park…" He finished and took a bow. Everyone stood and clapped.**

**Others sang, even two year olds. Some had beautiful voices, some with mediocre voices, and some who couldn't carry a tune. It didn't seem to matter to the crowd. They applauded everyone with equal enthusiasm. Sam and Diane stood to sing **_**Oh Give Me A Home where the Buffalo roam…**_**. Sam gave a little history of the song mentioning that it was an old American tune sung by cowboys sitting around a campfire. He told them about Ernie Pantuso who used the song to settle disagreements. When they were finished singing the family enthusiastically clapped for them. Sam felt relief.**

"**Diane, you haven't done your solo yet and you're the last one," said Molly. "We heard your voice shining through in your duet with Sam. Please sing."**

"**Well, okay, any requests?" she said.**

"**I like show tunes," said someone.**

"**I like bawdy, raunchy bar songs," laughed Eileen.**

"**Give me a good, old- fashioned, resounding religious song any day," said Maura.**

" **Hmm," Diane said as she walked over to the piano to confer with James.**

"**She'll love it Diane. It's her favorite. It was sung at their wedding," said James.**

"**Okay, key of G then."**

"**The song I'm about to sing is actually a prayer. In English, the prayer is **_**Hail Mary**_** but I'll be singing it's Latin version of **_**Ave Maria."**_** Diane heard an audible gasp from Maura but she continued, "I want to dedicate this song to Maura McHugh, wife, mother, grandmother, beloved aunt and great-aunt. The second line in the song is **_**gratia plena **_**which means **_**full of grace.**_** I think it suits her." Diane smiled at Maura and nodded to James to begin.**

**Maura sat on the couch between Frank and Sam, beaming and proud. Frank's arm was draped around her shoulder and Sam was holding her hand. Baby Maura was in Sam's lap, tired and fussy.**

**Diane sang **_**Ave Maria **_**in a pitch perfect soprano voice that had the family mesmerized. Baby Maura stopped fussing the minute she heard Diane's voice and with her chubby arms reached out for Aunt Maura who lifted her into her arms. The baby snuggled into Maura's chest. James' three year old daughter stood up and walked to Diane, taking her hand. Diane glanced at Sam and saw in his face a revealing expression of love and admiration which caused her voice to crescendo. Frank had tears in his eyes. When she was finished singing she took the obligatory bow. No one clapped, or moved, or for that matter, blinked. They were all so emotionally wrapped up in the beautiful woman and the song she had just sung. **

**The room was in complete silence for about ten seconds until Frank stood up and boomed, "Sam, you didn't marry a woman. You married a damn **_**Angel**_**."**

**The**_** next chapter will be the last.**_


	5. Chapter 5

**The Malones**

**Family Reunion**

**Chapter 5**

**Hearing Joey awake in his bedroom, Diane started getting up to retrieve him before he woke the household. "I'll go get him Diane, you stay in bed for a while, at least until you hear Maura. It's only 6:15 AM. I'm already awake. I'll take him downstairs and feed him," said Sam.**

**Sam walked into the babies' room and found Joey lying in his crib smiling at the world around him. Sam couldn't help but grin as he picked up his son and hugged him. He whispered, "How's my little fellow today?" and glanced at Maura's crib thinking **_**where in the world is she?**_

**In the hallway Sam was surprised to find Frank dressed and ready for the day. He said, "Frank, who got up with Maura this morning. She isn't in her crib."**

"**Come here for a minute Sam," said Frank as he opened his bedroom door.**

**Sam looked into the bedroom to find his Aunt Maura and his baby Maura soundly sleeping in the big bed. "The baby woke up in the middle of the night and Maura couldn't resist." said Frank. "Between the two of them they nearly pushed me to the floor," he laughed. "We three men can head down to the kitchen and let the ladies get their beauty rest."**

**Sam and Frank entered the kitchen to smells wafting from the oven. "Friday is the day that Marie bakes cinnamon rolls. Do you now see why she is the love of my life," said Frank, "What man can resist her cinnamon rolls?" **

"**Off with ye, you old flirt," she laughed.**

**It was Friday with only two days left of their trip to Ireland. The week was hectic, full, and fun. Maura and Frank got Sam and Diane to all of the important landmarks in Galway and they had an opportunity to see Frank's cabinet plant in operation. Sam and Diane even managed time to visit the farm's barn. At the time, as they walked from the barn holding hands they were spotted from the kitchen by Frank and Maura. "**_**Ah Maura the good old days"**_** said Frank as they watched them near the house. Maura laughed.**

**While Marie poured coffee, Frank said, "Sam, it's so good to have you here. I love showing off my homestead. My father worked so hard to provide for the eight of us that he almost never had time to enjoy himself."**

"**It's a shame that he isn't around to enjoy it now." said Sam.**

"**Oh Sam, my father's not dead. He lives in the next village over. He's ninety now and shacking up with an eighty-seven year old widow. He has two Irish Whiskeys a day. Says it helps keep him frisky," chuckled Frank, "You'll meet him tomorrow."**

**Sam shook his head and said as he laughed, "You people amaze me every day."**

**Maura entered the kitchen hold baby Maura and said, "Look at this little angel. So like her great-aunt isn't she?" **

"**Yes she is love. She likes to cuddle up in bed with you just like I do," said Frank as he raised his eyebrows up and down.**

**They all laughed. **

"**Speaking of cuddling," Sam laughed, "I should go and wake Diane. She'll kill me if she misses these delicious cinnamon rolls."**

**Marie beamed.**

**The McHugh family gathered again on Friday night and again on Saturday for a weekend of parties, picnics, mass, sing-a-longs, jokes, and an occasional argument. Sam and Diane met Frank's ninety year old father who happily danced a jig for them along with his eighty-seven year old girlfriend.**

**The last of the family left on Saturday night. Diane and Sam said their 'goodnights' and walked upstairs to go to bed. **

"**Sam, I'm going downstairs to pour a glass of wine to relax me," Diane said as she put on her robe, "Want to come along?"**

"**I think I'll stay up here and read for a while. Have to keep up with the sports scores you know."**

**As Diane entered the kitchen she found Maura and Eileen sitting with glasses of wine.**

"**Diane," Eileen said, "Come sit with us and help us polish off this bottle of wine."**

"**I'd love to. That's exactly what I came downstairs for."**

"**I've just been telling Mum that I met a man in Dublin that I've been seeing," said Eileen.**

"**What's he like?" asked Diane.**

"**He owns a bar in downtown Dublin just like Sam does in Boston but he's not at all like Sam. He's a bit of a playboy and that has me worried." **

**Diane burst out laughing to the point of shocking Eileen and Maura.**

"**I'm sorry Eileen that your comment made me laugh so hard. I'll let you in on a secret. Sam was the most legendary playboy of the last half century in Boston, absolutely legendary. When I first met him he had that reputation and I saw it up close because I was working for him. It was amazing and I was wary about getting involved with him too."**

"**I can't believe it. You mean that same Sam that looks at you with such adoration. How did you change him?" Eileen asked. **

"**The point is, I didn't change him at all. Sam was a playboy while he was single but was faithful while we were together and I know he'll continue to be faithful to me. He has a deep moral code that few people saw in Sam. I saw it though." Diane continued, "Oh I tried to change him but not in the way you think. I tried to change all the wrong things when I fell in love with him. I wanted Sam to be more sophisticated, more interested in the things I was interested in. I wanted him to be something he was not and he never once asked me to be something I was not. That was wrong of me and I know that now. Don't be stupid and wait too long like I did," Diane cautioned Eileen. "I almost lost him and if not for those two precious babies upstairs, I might have lost him forever."**

"**Oh Diane," said Maura, "You are most definitely not stupid and you would never have really lost Sam."**

"**What do you mean?"**

**Maura took Diane's hand lovingly and said, "Ever since he met you, he wrote to me about you and I knew you were the only one he'd ever love. Your name was in every letter Sam sent to me, no matter how long or short the letter was. He even wrote about you while you were gone for so long."**

"**Writing to you? About me?" said Diane?**

"**Yes, about you. I still have the letters," she said, "There weren't many, maybe one or two a year. I'd be happy to give them to you, with Sam's permission of course. He might enjoy seeing them now that you're together. I'll ask him."**

"**That is the most romantic thing I've ever heard. I'll have to take another look at my bartender boyfriend through different eyes I guess. And, no Mum, you can't start making wedding plans," Eileen laughed.**

"**I can't believe you're leaving tomorrow. It makes me so sad to think about it. I'll miss you all so much," said Maura.**

"**I'm sad too. But Maura, you have to come to Boston to visit us, you and Frank."**

"**I want to but Frank's afraid to fly," said Maura.**

"**No problem Mum, I'll write him a prescription for valium. We'll get him stoned before we get him on the plane. You may have to carry him on though," Eileen laughed.**

"**I'm willing," smiled Maura.**

**The farewell at the airport was full of laughter and sadness, tears and promises of future visits, and long lasting hugs. **

"**Lass, make sure you come back soon and make sure to bring your husband Sam along with you," Frank said as he laughed at his own joke. "I love you both and remember this:" **

_**Always remember to forget  
>The things that made you sad.<br>But never forget to remember  
>The things that made you glad.<strong>_

**After Maura, Joey, and Sam fell asleep on the plane, Diane took out the letters Maura had given her with Sam's permission. She opened the earliest dated letter and began reading;**

_**October 4, 1982**_

_**Dear Aunt Maura,**_

_**I'm in love with someone. Her name is Diane. I think I've loved her since the minute I saw her. Is that possible? I hired her to work for me…**_


End file.
